jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Krunch Time
Plot Carl is doing a memory experiment by Jimmy (who's watching) for the seventy-seventh with one door having cheese behind it (which Carl is trying to find) while the other has a voltage box behind it with cords connecting to the door (knob). Carl chooses the 2nd door and gets shocked. Jimmy then invites Carl and Sheen to the Candy Bar. Carl and Sheen have trouble deciding at first but then bring up making a candy with all the best tastes. Jimmy says he can invent a mega-candy. Once out of the Candy Bar, Jimmy has over 10 substances in beakers (i.e. sour, gummy, sweet) He mixes up the tastes in different ways causing the testers, Sheen and Carl, to not like it, grow beards and moustaches, or blow up. Carl and Sheen finally leave after Jimmy tries continue the process of making a candy all night. Late at night in the lab, Jimmy makes a final mix which appears to be small circular purple with yellow spots. He puts it in a bag for school the next day. The next day, during a show-and-tell, Ms. Fowl spots Jimmy with the bag of candy and suggests she shares it with the class. Everyone, but Jimmy, and including Carl and Sheen, who are so hungry, gets a candy and completely adore it. Jimmy decides to make a second batch of candy for the next day at school. At 2:00 A.M. when Jimmy is sleeping, Carl and Sheen are there looking very hungry but hiding it. They order more candy which Jimmy says will be three hours. Sheen announces it to a crowd of Lindbergh Elementary kids outside. They say they'll give Jimmy their best possessions and etc. if they get more candy at once, because they can't hold on to their hunger much longer. Over the next day, Jimmy's candy has become very famous and gives them constantly to the hungry Lindbergh students and ''staff. At home without any more candy and with hungry zombies students chasing him, Jimmy's parents seem to have fought over a piece of candy, and were acting like hungry zombies, and everyone in Retroville is also contaminated ashungry zombies, even when hearing sounds from hungry zombies, because this is why Jimmy found out that the candy addiction is highly contagious to human beings, even when heard by hungry zombie sounds. This was the last straw for Jimmy. He had no choice but to take all of the candy he had and threw it into a sewage river in his lab, so that they'll never come back. He announces it to the people of Retroville on his rocket which caused them to riot to him as an angry mob with signs saying "Down With Jimmy!" or "We Want Candy Now!". Jimmy escapes to the Candy Bar which appears to be empty except with Sam, while the angry mob chased him. He says the store had been put out of business (Sam wasn't affected by the candy). The angry mob appears in shadows outside the Candy Bar door, chanting "Candy!", then Jimmy gets a brain blast. He heads outside while Sam entertains them with a hand puppet (literally, a hand puppet, not a sock). Jimmy returns with a rocket and gun with more of his delicious candy. Every citizen in the mob eats the candy and gets shocked in their mouths. This cured the Retrovillians from being hungry zombies. Jimmy once again threw the candy away, and relieved from this candy addiction mission. Quotes: ("The Wheels on the Bus" Instrumental) '''Sheen': Do you want something gummy or Crunchy? Carl: Uh, I want sour. No! Salty. No! I don't know which one to choose! Sam: This suspense is killing me. Pick that candy and let me get it my life. Yeah, yeah. '''Carl: '''OK, but I'm not touching any doors. 110a Category:Season 1